Big Bad Hybrid and His Weakness
by daartinjaaa
Summary: Mainly Klaus's thoughts on his family, love and being human. Set during the end of 4x19, when he's reading Katherine's letter.


This is my first published fanfic, so don't be too hard on me. And I know I'm not a pro in writing, so there might be a lot of mistakes. R&R and don't forget to tell me what you think about it. :)

This fic is mostly about Klaus's thoughts on family and love. Set during 4x19.

**Big Bad Hybrid and His Weakness**

_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. _

I knew that. Hell, I was the one who said it.

But it didn't stop me from loving her. As much as I tried not to care, as much as I fought the desire I had for her, I didn't succeed.

And I tried hard, because I knew that being in love meant being weak. And I was **not** weak. I was an Original vampire. Who am I kidding? I was the original _hybrid_!

I didn't care, I didn't love. Because love expects kindness. It expects self-sacrifice and loyalty.

And the only thing I wanted to sacrifice was the doppelganger, who just happened to be her best friend, and all the loyalty I knew, was to my family.

And certainly, trust is needed. And after a thousand years I have come to realise that trust is something people expect from others, but lack themselves. I didn't trust anyone, because the only person I could count on was me. You never knew when somebody was going to stab you in the back. And stabbing or staking are certainly not the things I enjoy receiving on a daily basis. I didn't know how to trust or how to be trustworthy.

Trust is earned. And seeing as I was a monster who didn't care about anyone else but himself, I just wasn't reliable, and I knew that.

But for her I would try.

I had never loved anybody like I loved her. Of course the feelings I had for Tatia, my first love, were strong, but that's just because I was human.

And upon seeing her lying on her death-bed because of _me_, because of _my_ bad temper, and her telling me that I was capable of being saved, I knew, I just knew immediately, that I was completely and irrevocably in love with her. I would never love anyone after her, so this was my chance at love and redemption and I took it. I saved her life and chose love over revenge – something, I had never done before.

It had been hard and completely devastating to see my younger brother up in flames, because just then, I realized I really loved my brothers and sister, and I would never want them gone for good, despite all of our bickering.

Rebekah telling me I had hated Kol was simply saddening and it brought up memories of that horrible evening at the Gilbert house. So I was obviously glad to hear that they had burnt it to the ground.

And today, when Rebekah reasoned why she should be the one to have the cure, I knew I should give it to her, because it would make her happy. But I was selfish, and losing her to a simple human illness or an accident would be the last straw.

I had hated my life as a human. Mikael despised me, and he took everything I got. I was constantly on his radar, and he couldn't wait for another opportunity to scold me.

However, when I became a vampire, I had the ability to stand up to him and show him, that I wasn't the little _boy_ he called me, because when he did, it came out with such disgust, that it could make even the strongest cry.

I had almost no regard for human life. Every time I had a bigger fight with my siblings, I daggered them!

I was vicious, whereas Caroline was loving. She was the light in my darkness. She was the most human a vampire could ever get. She cared deeply about her friends, and I knew she would sacrifice her life for any of them. She was confident and strong-willed; she frequently stood up to me, the big bad hybrid and was too smart to be seduced by me. But she had the weakness of caring.

Yet, I knew that Caroline and I were the same in a way - we enjoyed being vampires. Being strong, ageless, fearless – those were just a few of the perks of being a vampire.

Nonetheless, I could feel myself becoming soft. Turning into Elijah was my worst nightmare. But somehow, I wanted us, Mikaelsons, to be a family again, just like our mother did before she tried to kill us all. Oh, the irony...

Sadly, both Kol and Finn were dead already, so it was once again just me, Elijah and Bekah.

But Elijah, that lovesick _fool_, had reunited with Katherine once more, and Rebekah wanted to become human again, so all she talked about was getting her hands on the cure.

And once again, I was alone. And when I was alone I usually did one of these three things:

paint,

boss around my hybrids or bear Caroline with gifts,

go to the Grill and have a _snack_, if you know what I mean.

But none of these were acceptable for me right now, because I had finished reading the letter I had just received from Katerina.

Here they come, the death threats. And I hated when anyone had any power they could use against me, especially, if they were witches, so now, I was on my way.

New Orleans, here I come!

I had the idea of writing this while I was listening to this song, so I can call it the soundtrack:

Passenger - Let Her Go

I want to add, that although it always seems as if Klaus is the lonely one in the Mikaelson family, I actually think Kol is the loneliest, and I love his character, so I might write something on him soon too.

Once again - don't be afraid to tell me what you think. ^^


End file.
